Rambo
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Durante una fiesta de disfraces, Akaashi se hace la misma pregunta desesperada: ¿Con qué atuendo piensa "encenderlo", Bokuto? (BokuAka) [Reto drabble "De la A a la Z" Del foro "Multifandom is the new Black"]


**What's up all the people!**

Moar retos, más sordeada con los proyectos. Pero muchos como escritores me entenderán, es el síndrome de "hago todo menos lo que debo". _Los amo mucho, no me maten(?)_

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del voley(?)

 **Este fanfic participa en el Reto drabble "De la A a la Z" Del foro "Multifandom is the new black"**

 **Advertencias** : Cosita corta. La mente de Akaashi. Vulgaridades random un poco mexicanas.

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado al más owlsombroso del fandom voleibolero,_ _ **Bokuto Kotarõ**_ _!_

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Rambo"**

Cuando Akaashi había escuchado que Bokuto quería hacer una fiesta de disfraces para "conmemorar su fantástico cumpleaños" le sorprendió, incluso más porque había utiilizado un verbo tan complejo como _conmemorar_.

Pero una cosa era invitar a los cercanos y otra muy diferente era hacer un festival público que incluyera a casi toda la secundaria.

—¡La semana que viene! —Recordó como gritaba por los pasillos arrojando volantes de un solo color de tinta a los estudiantes de su edificio, excepto a él que se lo dejó en mano con un leve sonrojo— ¡Hey hey hey! ¡Fiesta de disfraces!

Al ver la hoja esa mañana de jueves, Akaashi se puso a pensar que debía ponerse, no tenía más que una máscara como disfraz junto a una capa a lo fantasma de la ópera. Ahora allí estaba entre toda la gente invasora de hogares y amante de fiestas, con las prendas mencionadas puestas y la duda sobre de que se trataría el disfraz del mayor; Ya que tras el panfleto, Kotarõ había escrito una frase con plumón permanente.

"Te voy a encender, con el disfraz que me voy a poner".

Suspiró buscandolo con la mirada sin mucho éxito. Podía ser cualquier cosa, un atractivo bombero con su larga… Manguera. O incluso un policia candente, definitivamente se dejaría arrestar con las esposas de ser el caso. Tantas benditas posibilidades envolviendo su atlético cuerpo.

Sacudió la cabeza mutilando sus cochinos pensamientos secretos. Después pudo verlo cruzar en medio de la improvisada pista de baile que no era nada más que un tapete de plástico.

La quijada se le cayó al ver a su capitán, con pinta de vago lleno de manchas en el rostro, una camiseta blanca de tirantes, pantalón verde militar y un rifle de juguete entre las manos. Sus pesadas botas lo traicionaron casi cayendo sobre Akaashi, este soltó una risa y Bokuto le devolvió la sonrisa atando con más fuerza la banda roja en su frente soportando también su alborotado pelo bicolor.

Se veía realmente estúpido.

—Con que a esto te referias.

—Tal vez no sea el disfraz más sexy, pero puedo decirte cosas sucias para reponerlo, Akaashi.

—No, por favor.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen. "En tiempos de guerra…" —Empezó acercándose a su oreja dejando una mordida en el lóbulo.

—No lo digas.

—"…Cualquier hoyo es trinchera."

Finalmente, los colores del rostro del armador de Fukurodani salieron corriendo de su cuerpo tomados de la mano con su paciencia mientras la pareja huía de la sala donde la fiesta se efectuaba, y con ello ganarse su privacidad llena de lujuria adolescente dentro del cuarto del festejado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Espero les haya gustado y sigan leyendo más _drabbles_ además de retos que encuentre!

Pronto tendremos actualización de "Crónicas de homos primerizos", así que si eres lector frecuente de ello. ¡Prepárate! MUAHAHA(?)

¡Saquen la rola random!

" _I don't need a reason, I don't need a rhyme to make up my mind. I don't need an answer, I don't need a sign to make you mineeeeee."_

"I don't need a reason" de mi trauma musical actual: A Silent Film, recomiendo sus rolas, están súper padriuris. **Ando bien** _ **indie**_ **, ósea mande.**

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


End file.
